


I was told that this is good for me

by bennettmp339



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Happy Steve Bingo, Meditation, Nightmares, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, no violence in this work, steve does trip and fall and break a few ribs, the main focus of this fic is that Steve tries meditation and likes it, this is really not as dark as the tags make it sound, violence in the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 16:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennettmp339/pseuds/bennettmp339
Summary: Bruce suggests it, Steve researches it, tries it out, and suggests it again to Bucky.





	I was told that this is good for me

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that the author does not meditate and that Bucky's thoughts are based on her own experience with meditation.
> 
> This was written for Happy Steve Bingo, bingo square N-1 (Meditation). 
> 
> Thank you to Bamm for the title suggestions and to Sable all of the information about meditation.

Unlike so many things in Steve’s life in this world that was both so new and so different, it was something Bruce had suggested. It had come up a few times in the books SHIELD had given him, _meditation_ , but it was never explained, just given as a suggestion. 

After everything involved in getting Bucky back, resurrected, and exonerated, it was unsurprising that Steve was having trouble sleeping. Bucky had been traumatized by what had happened to him after he’d regained his memories, and was having almost nightly nightmares. They’d attempted to sleep in separate beds while Bucky was recovering, as suggested by Bucky’s therapist, but after Steve had broken two ribs when he’d slipped on a bedsheet on the hardwood floor trying to get to Bucky during a nightmare, they’d decided it wasn’t worth it. It was around that point the Bruce had ask them if they’d tried meditation. 

Bucky had snorted and wandered off, but Steve had been curious and asked a lot of questions, learning what he could from Bruce, before going to his local public library and checking out all of the books he could on the subject. He read them all and started trying, just to see. It was harder than it sounded, as he found his mind wandering more often than not during his early sessions, his thoughts spinning and spiraling around as he tried to calm them. After a while, though, it became easier, and he was more relaxed, less anxious during the day. It wasn’t helping him sleep, since Bucky was the one having nightmares. After a little over a month, Steve suggested it to Bucky, mindful of how he’d reacted earlier. 

Bucky admitted that he’d done some reading and that meditation “sounds interesting enough, but fucking sitting there trying not to think sounds about as boring as watching fucking grass grow, Steve.” Which was when Steve explained that there was more than one type of meditation, including guided, focused and various moving meditations, and that he, himself, preferred moving meditation to still meditation. He blushed slightly when Bucky asked he did for “moving meditation,” but suggested that Bucky, instead of sitting still and trying not to think, should see if Bruce had any suggestions about the best way to do a guided meditation or a moving meditation, since it would probably be a better fit.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Steve sketches, while not thinking about what he sketches. He blushes because he's recently been drawing 'blue' sketches.


End file.
